Angelica Misbehaves at IHOP/gets Beaten up by Giffany
Transcript *(May 2nd, 2018) *Jazzi: We're going to get new voices. Why? Because our British accents don't suit Canada because when our show first aired in Canada, me, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and B.B Jammies had our regular Canadian accents. However, when our show aired on Channel 5's Milkshake! in the UK, me and Ka-Chung were redubbed with British voices along with Foo, Noodle, Custard and B.B Jammies. *the Penguin appears *Paz the Penguin: The doctor is here. *Ka-Chung: Oh, you look like Paz the Penguin who used to present Ready Set Learn on Discovery Kids. *Paz the Penguin: I know, Jazzi. I used to be the presenter of Ready Set Learn who presented various children's shows including your show, which is The Save-Ums. *Custard: I agree with Paz. Our show used to be on Discovery Kids a few years ago. *Paz the Penguin: I agree, Custard. But now, it's time to get started. *Jazzi: Mom, Dad, Foo, Noodle, Custard, B.B Jammies, Female Kana, Shigure Behania and Coffee. That means you all have to get out of this room and go to the waiting room while we get our voices changed. *Azura: Okay, Jazzi. *(Ike, Azura, Female Kana, Shigure, The Flowerpuffs and the rest of the Save-Ums walk away) *Paz the Penguin: Your family seems pretty gone to me. Let's get both of you ready to relax. The nurse will arrive in a few minutes, and that's when I will start giving you new voices. *nurse walks in and puts acid on Jazzi and Ka-Chung *Nurse: These acids will put both of you to sleep in 1 minute. Take deep breaths. And once both of you are sleep, your operations will begin. *nurse walks away *Jazzi: Okay nurse. *and Ka-Chung breathe in and out and then fall asleep *Paz the Penguin: Now that both of you are asleep. I can finally start your operation] *hands grab Jazzi and Ka-Chung and they go up off the screen and place them down after the voice surgery *Paz the Penguin: Now let's try out your new voices. *Jazzi: (in Salli's voice) How about this voice? *Ka-Chung: (in Callie's voice) And how about this voice? *Nurse: Perfect! Now I can let your family back in. *(Cut to: Ike, Azura, Female Kana, Shigure, The Flowerpuffs and the rest of the Save-Ums sitting in the waiting room. Paz the Penguin appears) *Paz the Penguin: Your children's operations are finished. You can all go back in and see what you think of Jazzi and Ka-Chung's new voices. *Noodle: Thank you. *to: Ike, Azura, Female Kana, Shigure, The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs in the operation room *Jazzi: What do you think of our new voices, Mom? *Azura: You both sound great. *Ike: I agree with my wife. *Foo: Me too. *Noodle: Me three. *Custard. Me four. *B.B Jammies: Me five. *Female Kana: Me six. *Shigure: Me seven. *Behania: Me eight. *Coffee: And me nine. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Save-Ums Show